Love through Pain
by amyisbad
Summary: Hermione is captured by Bellatrix in Malfoy Manor. This is the story of how their lives are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for language, sexual content, adult themes, violence and general depravity**

**AU and OOC**

**Warning ! Very dark, proceed with caution. **

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's note: This story is just something I always considered to be a missed opportunity. There is such obvious chemistry between these two ladies that I just felt disappointed by the way things turned out. Anyway, have fun and enjoy!**

Pain is hard to understand. It is the most primitive of all feelings and yet it's almost impossible to describe. You have to be the one who it is inflicted upon to really understand. A pain so intense, so overwhelming, that all you can do is scream for help. But underneath all that, pain is truth. The truth that you're alive and willing to keep living. Only when the screaming stops do you realize that all hope has been lost.

Hermione had just been tortured for hours on end by the dark witch, until the woman had decided to pull out her favorite_ utensil._ The knife had been passed down from generation to generation in the Black family and it was imbued with a most special kind of magic. Any damage done with the weapon was permanent, no potion or spell could heal a wound caused by the deadly bit of metal.

Voldemort's right hand thoroughly enjoyed the delicious look of pure terror etched across the girl's delicate features, as she slowly brought the glinting tool down and carved the first letters into her skin.

'My dear little muddy, I think everyone should be able to see how filthy you are, don't you? '

The muggle-born witch felt fresh tears streaming down the side of her face, the moment the blade nicked her skin for the first time.

'Please… I don't know anything about a bloody sword!'

Her desperate cries for the dark witch to have mercy almost caused Bellatrix to stop with her artistry, but then she recalled her mission and she chided herself for wavering in her resolve. Despite the fact that her hatred of impure blood was absolute, she did feel a twinge of remorse for the girl writhing underneath her, a feeling she immediately pushed aside. Now was not a time for weakness.

'Of course you don't. But, just to be cautious, we'll have to hurt you some more.'

'No, no, no! Let me go!' Her pleas were in vain, no one was going to rescue her.

Slowly one letter after another was carved into Hermione's skin, forever ruining the once smooth surface. Hermione shrieked in pain, the sound reverberated through the entire mansion. Blood poured down the young girl's arm, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the fanatical woman straddling her.

The sight of the red liquid ignited a fire deep inside the dark witch, an inferno of lust that could not be satiated by traditional means. Bellatrix leaned forward and stretched out her tongue to lap at the spilled blood. After the first tentative lick she relished the metallic flavor in her mouth. The act was so intimate; she could already feel the signs of arousal spreading throughout her body.

'Mhh… Muddy you taste delicious. I think I might keep you around, just so I can get a bite of you every now and then.'

Hermione could only stare dumbfounded at the woman on top of her, her eyes wide open in abject terror at the prospect of being kept for the perverse pleasures of the Death Eater. The way Bellatrix's hair framed her face gave her an ethereal beauty though, the predatory look in her eyes however betrayed her true nature.

'You…You…You're absolutely insane!'

'Perhaps. And I do appreciate a good killing, so maybe you have a point.'

Finally, with one delicate stroke of the cursed blade, the writing was finished. Hermione tried to gather enough courage to peak at Bellatrix's masterpiece. Blinking away the tears she gazed at the lettering and a feeling of disgust coursed through her body.

'I wanna go home!' Hermione managed to choke out before she started sobbing once more. Again and again she dry-heaved and gasped for oxygen.

Bellatrix felt another twinge of pity, an unwelcome feeling that was so very atypical of her. She decided to resort back to her taunting to make such dreadful thoughts disappear.

'Aw, does ickle mudblood want to go home to her mommy?'

Hermione's uncontrollable crying made it impossible to come up with a retort.

'Now do you want me to start carving you some more, or do you want to tell me how you got into my vault?!'

It was in that moment when Harry and Ron burst into the room, having escaped from their cell and started casting spells. Caught off guard the raven-haired woman was easily disarmed, but her beloved sister stepped in and began dueling the two buys with the help of her son. Without hesitation Bellatrix quickly grabbed Hermione by her hair and pulled her to her feet, eliciting another scream for her efforts. With the help of her new hostage she had managed to reclaim control of the situation.

'Drop your wands, or the mudblood dies!' Bellatrix maniacally shouted and pressed the shard edge of the knife against the young girl's tender throat.

Out of nowhere, Dobby the house elf appeared and tried to drop the grand chandelier on to her; Bellatrix pulled herself and the girl out of harm's way and watched in frustration as the Weasley boy and Potter apparated away, along with the other captives.

Bellatrix seethed in anger and hatred. She had been bested by a couple of teenagers and an elf. However out of the corner of her eye she noticed the shivering mess next to her and happily realized that she hadn't lost the girl. With slow steps she approached the young woman.

The dark witch's calm tone frightened Hermione far more, than if she had been shouting. She immediately suspected Bellatrix's sinister intentions; those fears were proven to be correct, as she knelt down and whispered in her captive's ear.

'Your friends left you here. Do you know what that means?'

Hermione already knew and dreaded the answer. Bellatrix drew closer and closer, until she was standing directly next to her prey.

'What it means muddy, is that you're mine now.'

Narcissa and Draco could only silently look on, as Bellatrix took her frustration out on the young Gryffindor, by savagely beating and kicking her, until the girl went limp.

**Reviews are always welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M for language, sexual content, adult themes, violence and general depravity**

**AU and OOC**

**Warning ! Very dark, proceed with caution. **

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's note: I want to thank all of my readers and let them know how much I appreciate their support. Keep reading! **

Bellatrix was beyond ecstatic; she finally had permission to keep a pet. After speaking with the Dark Lord about the mudblood and promising that her new toy wouldn't distract from her duties, she was allowed to keep her. The dark witch practically skipped past the huge wooden doors of her mansion and down the steps to the basement, where Hermione's cell was located. It was a depressing little room, with no windows, which meant that the only source of light was from an old chandelier. As Bellatrix turned around the corner and peered through the bars that made up the door of the prison, she was delighted by what she saw. The mudblood sat in the far corner with her knees against her chest and her chestnut hair covering her delicate features. Bellatrix knew in that moment how much pleasure she was going to gain from ruining her newly acquired possession.

'Wake up muddy, your mistress has returned.' Bellatrix half moaned in the sexiest voice she could manage as she closed and locked the door behind her.

Hermione did her best to ignore the witch in front of her, but found it hard to tear her gaze away from the black corset that perfectly accentuated Berllatrix's sizeable bust. Her eyes were drawn lower by the beautifully shaped legs of her captor that were encased in silky black stockings. The muggle-born witch shook her head in order to try and rid herself of such inappropriate thoughts.

'Oh don't be rude, the two of us are going to have such fun together.'

When that remark also went unanswered, the dark witch sighed out loud, before jerking the girl to her feet by her hair.

'Listen to me _slave_, if you don't want to get cut again, I recommend you answer all my questions with either a 'yes, mistress' or a 'no, mistress', do we understand each other?'

Hermione felt sickened by being referred to as a slave and tried to shake loose from the vice-like grip of the dreadful woman.

'Well it looks as though I'll have to teach you a couple of things while you're under my care. First off though I thought you'd enjoy the present I brought you.'

With an achingly slow movement Bellatrix withdrew her wand and conjured a black leather band with a silver buckle attached to the front of it. As realization stuck, Hermione renewed her valiant struggle to escape from Bellatrix's hold, only to be met with failure once again.

'Aw, I thought muddy would appreciate my little gift, seeing as it's the first part of your new life. Well if that's how you're always going to react to the presents I bring you, I think I might actually have to force you to thank me every single time….'

Bellatrix had never been so aroused in her entire life. Before today, she'd never been allowed to keep girls, because her husband didn't want her having sex with anyone but him. Rudolphus also knew that Bellatrix had been forced into marriage with him and that she secretly preferred the fairer sex. And up until the events at Malfoy Manor, she'd headed his demands. But the sight of the girl in pain during their brief time together had been all the motivation she had needed to throw any caution she had had to the wind.

'You know, I've always wanted a pet all to myself?' Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear as she fastened the collar tightly around the soft skin of her throat.

Hermione only offered a pitiful whimper in response, her attention solely focused upon the proximity of her captor. Bellatrix seemed to be in a gleeful state of happiness, so maniacal was her grin that if anyone were watching the scene unfold it would almost seem like madness.

'You know, I just realized that I never told you about my knife. It's special, like the precious collar you're now wearing. They both have something in common. Do you want to know what that is?'

Bellatrix ran a finger through the silver loop and with a quick motion she pulled Hermione's face towards her recently mangled arm.

'They. Are. Both. Permanent.'

Between each word Bellatrix would lean down and gently kiss the swollen skin. She loved the fact that Hermione would always be marked as her property.

For her part the young Gryffindor could only break down in tears, after she understood the implication. Forever unto all eternity she would bear the marks of the devil's bride.

'Enough talk though I think for today, now we shall begin with your training. I am going to make you forget everything about your previous excuse for a life. All that will remain in your pretty little head is the desire to please me, like any good slave should.'

Again Bellatrix produced her wand, only this time she conjured a long thin rod, which she examined closely before transferring it to the other hand. With a second wave of the wand, she divulged Hermione of any remaining pieces of clothing, leaving her wearing only the leather choker.

The young girl was shivering from the cold in the cellar and felt beyond exhausted from all the time she had spent crying from her previous encounter with her captor.

'Regretfully this is not going to be a painless transition for you. So for this first time you are not going to be required to thank me after each lash.'

Bellatrix felt a hint of smugness at her merciful behavior. The feeling was quickly replaced with disgust by her own actions as she brought the cane down again and again on the weeping mess of a girl. After each stroke Hermione cried out a shrill howl of pain and desperately prayed for her torment to end.

When her work was finished and the girl was left with many new red scars littering her back, Bellatrix knew that the second part of any such exercise was offering comfort to your victim, so that the slave eventually learns to fear and adore the new master in equal measure.

'I'll be right back, honey. I'm just going to grab some potions to make the pain go away and run a bath for you. Be a good little mudblood and don't move a muscle.'

With that Bellatrix slammed the door behind her and raced upstairs, leaving Hermione alone in the dark once more.

**I wish I had a Bella to look after me… *sigh***


End file.
